Kakura Noramora
Kakura Noramora is a second year and the top student at Kintaru High and is the leader of the team known as the Seven Sins of Kintaru, him being Pride. His hero name is The Unrivaled. Backstory Kakura Noramora was born in Okinawa, Japan on December 13th. His birth was quite the unlucky one. When Kakura was born his mother died instantly due to issues during birth. This caused issues with his father and became abused by his father at the young age of 3 years old. Once his father could take it anymore he hung himself from a third floor balcony. The only family he had left was his older sister who supported him throughout everything. Years passed and Kakura's quirk manifested but was warned to never use it due to the dangerous aspect of it. After hearing about the extreme power of his quirk he wanted to use it right away and did so. The issue was after using his quirk his body was ripped apart from the inside and needed to be put in the emergency room very soon or else he would have died. After that incident he kept using his quirk eventually getting used to the pain of his body being ripped apart but still couldn't stop it completely. Later when he was choosing hero schools he was recommended to UA but refused and believed that Kintaru High would be able to assist him even more with controlling his quirk. When he got to Kintaru he kept training and in doing so his body kept ripping apart but he kept at it through all of the pain it brings. Even the principal assisted with his training and with his help Kakura started to be able to use his quirk to the fullest and even caused the quirk to evolve which made Kakura even stronger. Once he entered his second year of Kintaru High he became very well known as the Titan of Kintaru due to no one being able to land a hit on him. He as well as the rest of the sins went to challenge class 1-A from UA. During the fight Kakura hung out in the back and watched the other 6 sins fight all 20 UA students. After announcing that he was joining the fight the other 6 sins bolted out of the arena to avoid any casualties on their side. Then Kakura casually shattered the floor of the arena and then kicks a giant block of concrete at the UA students. Then swiftly punched all of them in the stomach knocking all but Izuku Midoriya out. After a prolonged fight Izuku was defeated by Kakura delivering an uppercut to Izuku's chin. After the fight Kakura met his ideal All Might and later overheard All Might tell Izuku that if he wanted to be the #1 hero then Kakura would need to be defeated first. After hearing those words Kakura worked even harder to get stronger until he could reach All Might's level (which he already surpassed). Appearance Kakura is a tall young male with a bulky build. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket with yellow buttons with a bright orange shirt underneath it. Kakura has bandages wrapped around his arms. He wears black and red tennis shoes. Personality Kakura is a kind and reliable person who will do whatever it takes to help others, and his quirk helps him do this easily. Kakura can have some pride filled moments but usually only to tell others that its okay to be scared. He is also a real airhead and gets lost in thought way to often. Skills * Superhuman: '''Kakura can do many things normal people cannot without the use of his quirk such as being able to drink poison with any issues, get hit by a semi-truck going 55 mph and walk it off, or destroy a 2x2 foot rock with two fingers. '''Quirk Kakura's quirk is All Out. This quirk allows the user to remove all limitations on their body, allowing them to use 100% of their body's latent strength. The quirk also allows the user to store energy and use the energy to multiply all of their physical attributes by any set amount as long as they have energy. And can even use the air as a devastating weapon. But for all the upsides the downside is quite sever. Such as if you body isn't strong then it would be ripped apart from the inside when activating the quirk. Stats Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males